


two

by smapxorenji



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smapxorenji/pseuds/smapxorenji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno lends a listening ear to Aiba and his own inner voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two

**Author's Note:**

> This short drabble was born while I was looping Satoshi-kun's solo from Popcorn back in 2012. I hope you like it.

Ohno offers to pay for their drinks when Aiba reaches into his jeans pocket to get his wallet. The younger one shakes his head with an apologetic look.  
  
"I feel bad for calling you out when you're rushing your artwork for your exhibition this weekend."   
  
_Only when it's you, Aiba-chan._  
  
"It's ok, I need to take a breather anyway." Ohno replies and takes one last puff off his cigarette before extinguishing it on the ashtray. "Are you feeling better now?"  
  
Aiba nods and finishes up his last mug of beer. "Oh-chan's a wonder man!"  
  
"You should go talk to Sho-kun tomorrow."  
  
Aiba casts Ohno a rather apprehensive look but the latter smiles and yawns seconds later.   
  
He chuckles at the sight and pulls Ohno up from the chair.  
  
"Come on, I'll drive you home before you fall asleep in Jun's bar."  
  
.  
  
Ohno looks out of the car window and stares at the full moon as Aiba continues driving.  
  
“I'll head to the hospital first thing in the morning to look for Sho-chan." Aiba says as he steps on the brake at the sight of the red light. Ohno turns to look at Aiba who rests his chin on the steering wheel and glances up. "Oh a full moon! Looks really round and pretty from here!"   
  
That smile on Aiba's face warms the older man's heart.  
  
_You're prettier than the Moon, or any other thing in the universe._  
  
"A full moon _is_  round." Ohno stresses on the word 'is' and Aiba giggles.  
  
"Chances of it being slightly oval-ish?"  
  
"You might want to ask Sho-kun instead."  
  
Ohno sees Aiba's expression change for a split second before he grins and starts to drive again.  
  
"I'll ask him tomorrow then! I'll let you know the answer soon!"   
  
_If only the night never ends._  
  
The two of them fall into a comfortable silence till they reach Ohno's apartment.  
  
"Thanks for the ride." Ohno closes the car door and bends his body to meet Aiba's eyes from the car window.  
  
"I must thank you instead. I keep bothering you with my own set of problems and I feel really bad about it."  
  
"We're friends aren't we?"  
  
_I'll hold you close if you cry._  
  
Aiba looks as if he's going to cry after hearing Ohno's words. Ohno smiles and outstretches his right hand and pats Aiba on the shoulder.  
  
"I'll see you next Saturday."  
  
"Ah yes, we have to get a present for Nino-chan before we head to his place! Good night Oh-chan!"  
  
"Good night, Aiba-chan."  
  
Aiba gives one last wave before he winds up the car window and drives off.  
  
Ohno waits for Aiba's white Porsche to disappear from his sight completely before he leans against the railing and glances up at the full moon once more.    
  
"As long as he's happy." He mumbles as he slips his hands into his side pockets and makes his way back home.  
  
_I love you I love you I love you  
せめて今夜は 永遠のときを願うよ._

~*~


End file.
